gordonramsaydashfandomcom-20200213-history
CARNEval Steakhouse
CARNEval Steakhouse '''is the 16th restaurant in the game. CARNEval Steakhouse unlocks at XP level 20. Difficulty / tips '''Difficulty : # # # * Have 1 Cooking Station (Grill Station) * Have 1 Preparing Station (Salad Toss Station) * Have 14 ingredients/ products. * Have 7 refilling ingredients/ products. * Customer can order an addition menu. * Have Warming Station (For Grilled Station only) Spending for Upgrade : # # # # # # # # # Unlock at level : ?? Cost to unlock : 10,000 coins + 15 golds The restaurant that takes place in Rio Carnival, considered as the biggest carnival in the world where there're about 2 million people per day on the streets. The place that filled with revelers, floats, and adornments , including the mascot. In the beginning of game , most of product menu will not be complicated and easy to make. But unlike other restaurant, now the game will force player to plan and manage time in a kitchen, since preparing product now required player some time before be able do the next action. '''For example , the grilled menu food that required player to use a '''skewer. Familiar to the previous restaurant, Kiwi Cottage, customer may order an addition menu food. Using Super gordon at the right time can help player saving lot of time. In Season 1 episode 3, player will unlock Salad Toss Station. In Season 3 episode 1, player will unlock Passionfruit Dispenser. In Season 5 episode 1, player will unlock Brigadeiro Dispenser. TIPS : * Every-time player plans to do Salad / Mozzarella menu , don't forget to tap Salad / Mozzarella as the first step/ingredient , or the game will be mistake and lead you into incorrect action. * Recommended to upgrade Counter in decor's upgrade, since customer can order the addition menu, saving player some time. * Recommended to upgrade Skewers '''since they are required for making food in Grill station. Upgrading it can reduce preparing time. ** If player upgraded Skewers to '''maximum level, player will able to put 2 products food into a one Skewer, give the 1 extra carry for the Skewers, saving time and carrying space. (By double tap at selected product, and can't be use with another different product.) * Recommended to upgrade Warming Station '''for support the '''Skewers's upgrade , '''just in case when player have to stored a leftover food. * Recommended to upgrade An Ingredient's '''Dispenser to level 3. Products / food * Chicken * Lettuce * Tomato * Carrot * Picanha * Mozzarella * Pork Ribs * Pineapple * Passionfruit Mousse * Linguica Sausage * Brigadeiro * Olives * Bacon-Wrapped Filet * Caipirinha Limeade Player can use these ingredient to make a following recipe menu * Roasted Chicken * Picanha * Tomato Salad * Carrot Salad * Pork Ribs * Carrot and Mozzarella * Caprese Salad * Linguica Sausage * Carrot and Tomato Salad * Roasted Pineapple Auto Chef * Rita, Rainha do Sol Trivia * This is a second restaurant that don't have an intense theme . like the previous restaurant, Gastroyacht Pacifica (The intense theme that played in final episode of that season, Chef duel, etc.) * This restaurant considered having the highest number of ingredient/ product, since there're total usable 14 ingredient in this restaurant,